Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is a character portrayed by Emma Watson for the Harry Potter film series. Background Hermione Jean Granger (Emma Watson) was born on the 19th of September 1979 in England. She has brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Hermione is a witch who was the only child born to her muggle (non magic) parents making her 'muggle-born'. She discovered her powers when she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stating that she had been accepted as a student, when she was eleven years old. She began attending Hogwarts on the 1st of September 1991. While travelling to the school, she met Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, she introduced herself and showed off her skills in spells, fixing Harry's glasses. Upon arrival, Hermione was placed in Gryffindor House. During classes she proved herself extremely intelligent, knowing ever answer to every question as she spends most of her time reading. Other students, including Ron, made fun of Hermione for being a 'know-it-all' leading her to lock herself away in the girls bathroom all day. She was unexpectedly met with a troll that tried to kill her, until Harry and Ron saved her. When the professors attempted to question the two boys, Hermione stepped in and took the blame, leaving the three children becoming friends. The trio spent all of their time together and once accidentally found a giant three-headed dog standing on a trap door, and asked their friend Hagrid if he knew anything of it. Hagrid assured the children the dog was his, then accidentally tells them about Nicholas Flamel. Curious, Hermione did research and finally found information on the Philosophers Stone. The trio then got past the dog, fought off other obstacles until Ron was knocked unconscious. Hermione took him to the hospital wing while Harry continued. Harry was bought to the hospital after almost being killed and Hermione stayed by his side every moment she could but continued with her school work. Hermione was awarded 50 points by Professor Dumbledore for her use of intellect, therefore helping Gryffindor win the house cup. The school year ended and Hermione was sent home. In Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, she learned about mandrakes and petrification. She learns her friend Harry is parcel-tongue, meaning he can talk to snakes, and remains one of his only friends. After Hogwarts has a warning from The Heir Of Slytherin, she asks her professors about The Chamber Of Secrets and learns that all the muggle-born's are in danger. After seeing friends become petrified, she carries out research on basilisks and how one could move around the school with no one seeing it. She becomes petrified herself and remains in the hospital wing until she is revived at the end of the year. Harry and Ron read her research and temporarily defeat Tom Riddle. After being reunited with her two best friends, everyone goes home for the summer. Hermione meets Harry and Ron before the school year begins at The Leaky Cauldron. The three then board The Hogwarts Express where Harry tells her and Ron about Sirius Black and how he has escaped Azkaban to kill him. Their carriage is later attacked by a dementor until Remus Lupin, their new defense against the dark arts teacher, sends it away. Upon arriving at the school Hermione is given a time-turner by Professor McGonagall which she uses to travel back in time and attend more classes than would otherwise be impossible to do. Before Hermione's fourth year, she travels to the Weasley's house so she can attend the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, where she first see's Viktor Krum and meets Cedric Diggory. After the game, the camp-site was bombarded by Death Eaters who were looking for Harry. Everyone escapes safely and the children all arrive at school. Hogwarts is announced to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, where Harry has been illegally entered and chosen to participate. Being one of Harry's only remaining friends, Hermione helps him solve the riddles of the tournament and desperately tries to make Ron and Harry speak again as they had previously fallen out. Unknowingly, Hermione attracted the attention of Viktor who asked her to accompany him to the Yule Ball to which she said yes. Along with Ron, Hermione is taken as a 'precious item' and placed deep in the Black Lake awaiting rescue from Viktor. For the final round of the tournament, Hermione can only wait for Harry's return from the maze but is shocked to find him bring back Cedric's corpse. Hermione attends Cedric's funeral and makes Harry and Ron promise to write letters to her that summer before finally going home. Being one of the only people to believe that Harry fought off Voldemort the previous year, she attempted to become part of The Order Of The Phoenix but wasn't allowed due to her age. She helped reacquire 12 Grimmauld Place - headquarters for the Order - and stayed there until she returned to Hogwarts. Upon arrival she discovered she had been awarded the title of the female Gryffindor Prefect, which she took very seriously. After learning that The Ministry For Magic was interfering at Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge was appointed the new defense against the dark arts teacher and refused to teach practical magic. Hermione and Ron then convinced Harry into secretly teaching students and the three founded Dumbledores Army. She learned many new skills including the Patronus Charm to which she discovered her patronus is an otter. After learning that Mr Weasley had been attacked Hermione was one of the only people who went back to headquarters to stay with him until he was back to health. Once Hermione was back at Hogwarts, DA continued and Harry told her about him kissing Cho Chang to which she gave him advice on girls. Learning that Hagrid was back on school grounds, she along with Harry and Ron ran down to his hut to see him where he told the trio of his giant half-brother, Grawp. They promised to care for him if anything happened to Hagrid. The school completed their O.W.L's but Dumbledores Army was discovered by Umbridge to which Hermione improvised taking her to Grawp so she didn't harm Harry. Umbridge was then taken away by centaurs. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all escaped to London to save Sirius Black but mistook a vision for reality. Hermione's fear turned out to be justified, as Harry's vision was a ruse designed to lure him to the Ministry to obtain a prophecy Voldemort sought. As soon as Harry did this, the six D.A. members were surrounded by Death Eaters, and a battle ensued. Hermione stunned Nott when he grabbed Harry, thus freeing him and causing Nott to be injured by the collapsing shelves of prophecies. She later stunned another Death Eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location. She was critically injured by the curse Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made a full recovery. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become obvious, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. Gallery TBA Category:Characters